OHA Side Story: Shocking Lesson
U.A High School, the top #1 ranked high school in the entirety of . The school has produced countless professional heroes such as Eraser Head, Endeavor and even All Might. Even now it was still polishing the skills of its talented students and preparing them for the dreadful career they have chosen. One of the many rough diamonds in U.A was Keiko Hotaru, a recently transferred student of the 2-B class who could've definitely used some polishing. For this very purpose, she had approached one of her teachers just before the internships and was now heading towards his office. Keiko walked among the halls of the popular hero high school. Since school had ended, very few students remained and thus had left the girl the liberty of walking at a faster than usual pace, without anyone to stop her. This also allowed her to look at the scenery through the window that she had never bothered to see before. The sky and the trees gave a nice touch of peacefulness to this evening and if it weren't for the fact she had things to do, the brunette might've as well stayed a while longer staring at it. Suddenly, she made an abrupt stop. Her eyes changed from focusing on the scenery to the big brown door that stood in front of her. "Mr. Hikaru's Office" it read. Keiko didn't need to think about it twice, without even a warning, she barged in "I'm here Mr. Hikaru" she said as she came in, her eyes glancing at the two figures that were in the office. Rai Hikaru glanced over at the door once it swung open. He leaned off of his desk, giving Keiko a malicious smile. "Here's my second victim!" He shouted with an almost villainous tone. "Come on in, don't be shy." Rai's office was littered with pieces of artwork, being both, from himself and students. Fitting for an art teacher after all. Rai extended his arm towards the other figure in the room, as if introducing royalty. He even made a trumpet sound with his mouth, albeit, a horrible one. "Allow me to introduce you to the Queen of Laziness." With a blank expression curling up across her face, Saori was staring off into space, keeping her thousand-yard stare focused off across the room, mostly fixated on the pieces of art decorating the room. By appearance alone, Saori gave off the impression of a someone that was half-awake, reflected by the miss-matched appearance she had—her hair was messy, her undershirt was untucked, with the jacket she was wearing being loosely worn across her shoulders. With the sheer content adorning the small space, Saori's eyes didn't stay on one singular piece for long. Her concentration broke however as she was startled by the professor, signaling her presence off to a short stature girl coming through the office doors, narrowly confused about her age if it weren't for her school uniform. Saori nearly bounced off her feet, quickly composing herself as she quickly fixed up her personal image, hoping to save face. "Ugh, hehehe yeea," she said with a nervous expression, rubbing her neck as she glanced to the side, "I wouldn't say I'm 'lazy' per se, I'm just that good of a hard worker, only its not so much work as it is taking breaks, unless your idea of breaks is work I guess," she mumbled halfway through her sentence, somewhat embarrassed upon closer reflection of her words. "Heya," Keiko said her tone and facial expression all showing her uninterest as she walked into the room, not even bothering to close the door. Her amber colored orbs analyzed her surroundings moving from the several pieces of artwork to Saori and finally falling on Rai. "So, Mr. Hikaru, what are we doing today?" she asked her lips curving upward slightly as she had a good idea of the answer already. Although she didn't know the exact details, she was aware that it would have to do with her quirk and therefore training which led to getting stronger. She leaned forward and tapped her finger anxiously on the desk signaling her excitement. Although at a first glance the girl might've appeared as no more than a child, something about her made her seem so much bigger. "First thing we're gonna do is get in the working mood." Rai moved around, rushing to his chair before sliding into it, causing the chair to spin around before ultimately facing forward towards the girls once more. "Then we'll go to the training fields to get you both ready. Because If you both are going to excel in the upcoming exams." Rai extended his left hand, crackling with pure electrified energy. "I'm gonna need to give you a Lesson on Electrification." Looking at him strangely, Saori pondered for a bit on the exact nature of his choice of words, before ultimately shrugging it off as a joke, but more so to play along given how very little she actually knew about this teacher, giving him the benefit of the doubt. Sliding both hands at the sides of her hips, she raised one of them toward the art professor, "Sure, whatever you got going on wouldn't be a bad change of pace for me," she shrugged. A grin couldn't help but form on Keiko's lips as the professor spoke. "So we're getting some action," she said, more to herself than the other two individuals in the room. Without realizing it, lightning began to emerge from her skin. The thought of training with such a powerful hero, as well as another student was what had caused this unintentional reaction. "We should head out then, right Prof?" Lightning Round Rai walked out on the field, looking at his two students for the day. He gave them a large smile as he stood on the opposite side of the field from them. "So, why don't you both show me what you can do?" He looked at them with a cocky yet playful grin, wanting to acknowledge their abilities before getting too deep into training. "I want your biggest and baddest techniques. Lay 'em on me kids." Keiko's brow raised as a look of confusion appeared on her face. She crossed her arms and tapped her right feet, the sound of it resounding throughout the room. She fiddled about in different positions until she finally spoke. "Alright." she sighed after saying this and stepping forward. "Keep in mind that this isn't complete." she proclaimed, glancing quickly at both of them with a deadly gaze. Placing her right arm forward, she closed her eyes and concentrated. The air around Keiko quickly heated up, as she focused electricity solely on her right arm. Although the process was a long one, it happened in the blink of an eye as the plasma form was made physically apparent. Lightning crackled profusely on the girl’s entire right arm, the sounds it made a warning to any who dare approach her. She raised her arm so it was pointed towards Rai. Keiko focused all her power into the palm of her hand, forming a sphere of the element, it’s light clear enough for anyone near the area to notice. She thrust her arm forward but the result wasn't what she expected. The sphere left her hand and traveled towards Rai but on its way, the attack dissolved. Keiko frowned momentarily before stepping back to allow Saori to do her move.